candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cotton Candy Clouds
- | characters = Jenny, Mr. Yeti, Jelly Queen | new = in Level 1 in Level 4 in Level 6 Levels with more than one section or 81 spaces and and | released = Soft launch: August 28, 2015 (possibly) | next = 2 | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Appearance It is a mountainous appearance with Jelly Trees or called Tree Top. Characters may be on some of them like Jenny, Mr. Yeti. Go to level 5 and more, the player will see Mr. Yeti was trapped by Jelly Queen, and Jenny's adventure and rescue begin. New features Tutorial *Level 1 - Jelly levels are introduced. *Level 3 - creating candy fish, combining with . *Level 4 - Jelly boss levels are introduced. *Level 6 - Puffler levels are introduced. *Level 13 - crushing , creating , and combining with . Level types *Jelly levels ( ) are introduced in level 1. (Brief Description: The player must spread full of jelly numbers on the single or multiple board.) *Jelly boss levels ( ) are introduced in level 4. (Brief Description: The player must remove all of Jelly Queen's jelly numbers on the board.) *Puffler levels ( ) are introduced at level 6. (Brief Description: Find the pufflers by crushing frosting.) Elements *Pink jelly ( ) is introduced in level 1 and green jelly ( ) is introduced in level 4. *Levels with more than one board/81 spaces in level 1. *Liquorice Lock ( ) is introduced in level 2 (Brief Descriptions: Holds candies in place, can be destroyed.) *Single frosting ( ) and pufflers ( ) are introduced in level 6, double frosting ( ) is introduced in level 10. *Straws ( ) are introduced in level 14. (Brief Description: Candies that pass through one gate enter through another.) Boosters * in level 7. * in level 15. * in level 17. * in level 20. Levels |mostfun = Level 13 }} Gallery |-| Levels= Level 1(2).gif|Level 1 |link=Level 1 Level 2(2).gif|Level 2 |link=Level 2 Level 3(2).gif|Level 3 |link=Level 3 Level 4(2).png|Level 4 - |link=Level 4 Level 5(2).png|Level 5 - |link=Level 5 Level 6.png|Level 6 - |link=Level 6 Level 7.png|Level 7 - |link=Level 7 Level 8(2).gif|Level 8 - |link=Level 8 Level 9.png|Level 9 - |link=Level 9 Level 10.png|Level 10 - |link=Level 10 Level 11(2).png|Level 11 - |link=Level 11 Level 12(2).gif|Level 12 |link=Level 12 Level 13(2).gif|Level 13 |link=Level 13 Level 14(3).gif|Level 14 |link=Level 14 Level 15.png|Level 15 - |link=Level 15 Level 16.png|Level 16 - |link=Level 16 Level 17(2).png|Level 17 - |link=Level 17 Level 18.png|Level 18 - |link=Level 18 Level 19(2).png|Level 19 - |link=Level 19 Level 20(2).png|Level 20 - |link=Level 20 |-| Miscellaneous= Jelly TreeTops.jpg|Jelly Treetops Trivia *This is the first episode to have 3 level types. *This episode was released on the same day as episode 2, Cupcake Crest. *Mr. Yeti's body in this episode background was changed after releasing Sweet Bamboo Festival. *After release of Frosty Fudge Fields, Mr.Yeti does not appear in this episode anymore, but the player can see him trapped by Jelly Queen when go further. It was fixed in a few months. ko:솜사탕 구름 Category:Somewhat easy episodes